Very Audible
by LittleCheshireKitten
Summary: For any teenage boy, a door that won't close can only lead to sexual frustration. Luckily for Isaac, audible as he may be, has a friend to help him in this time of need.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! A bit of a oneshot for you, smut of course. I've never written smut before, so I hope it's ok? I'm sure the dialogue seems weird and maybe out of character but I'm going to reread the book soon. Anyway, here it is!**

"Hey, Issac, how's it been?"  
Augustus sat at the edge of Isaac's bed. Isaac decided that he didn't really need to get out of bed. After all, blind people video games got boring after a while, so they just sat and talked. It had been a while since Gus had been to his house, and Isaac was glad he finally decided to visit. By now, Isaac was getting on pretty well without his sight, still mostly the same person.

"Pretty good. But I still kinda miss lookin' at girls' breasts, ya know?" Isaac joked.  
Augustus laughed and walked up to close the door. There was no special reason, but he just felt more comfortable with the door closed. Isaac shifted a little as if it would help him figure out what Gus was doing.

"Door's busted, won't close," Isaac offered casually.  
Augustus shrugged and sat back on the bed, looking over to Isaac again.

"You know what else I miss? Jacking off," Isaac mused, not really knowing or caring if Gus would be uncomfortable with him saying that, though he was pretty sure they were close enough for him to say that, "I mean, door won't close and my mom walks real quiet; could walk in on me any time. It's been weeks and it's killing me,"

Gus smirked slightly. Unlike him, Isaac just couldn't live without masterbating at least once every day, let alone a month. But here he is, probably dying to be able to just cum one more time. Of course, Isaac's mom was barely ever out of the house, still a tiny but worried about him, she was always offering to help Isaac with things. It was a nice gesture, but Isaac always tried to tell her he'd be fine on his own.  
"At night?" Gus offered, doubting that there was never any alone time for his friend.

"I happen to be kind of... audible.. Yeah," Isaac said quietly, unashamed, but still quietly, "... Gus?"  
Isaac hadn't heard a response, and thought maybe it was too awkward to talk about.

"What if... What if I helped you?" Gus suggested almost innocently.

"What?" Isaac was pretty sure he knew what Gus meant, but he could never be too sure.  
Just then, Augustus shifted so that he was sitting on the bed, facing Isaac, and his hand cupped Isaac between his legs. Isaac drew in a sharp breath, but didn't protest. Augustus began moving his hand, rubbing it up against Isaac's growing length. Isaac bit his lip and let out a tiny sound. He wasn't kidding about being audible, even just this made him moan. Augustus exhaled in a half chuckle and stopped. Before Isaac could say anything, Gus unzipped Isaac's jeans and pulled them down to his knees. The sound of Isaac's mom vacuuming could be heard faintly.

"Gotta be quiet, Issac, you're mom's still here," Augustus made a mental note to check the door every few minutes. After all, that was the initial problem.  
Augustus could see the outline of Isaac through his boxers and stopped to look for a second before Isaac's longing expression prompted him to pull them down.

Isaac's member stood tall; it was slender but still long and it looked so pretty, so pink, so perfect. Augustus took it into his hand and began pumping slowly. Isaac moaned loudly, before biting his lip again in attempt to stifle his noises. The sound of the vacuum stopped, and so did Gus. Isaac was beginning to grow impatient, but his heart rate quickened as he heard the sound of footsteps up the stairs.

Quickly, Gus threw a blanket over Isaac to cover his bottom half just before Isaac's mother knocked on the door, opening it anyway before any of them told her to come in.

"Okay, Isaac, I'm going to the grocery store, call me if you need anything, anything at all. I'll be back in about 45 minutes," She said in her usual way, quickly and not quite acknowledging Gus.  
The door closed again and soon the garage opened and closed. The house was empty except for the two of them. "Looks like you can be as loud as you want now, Isaac," Gus smiled and pulled the blanket off.

"Y-yea- fuck," Isaac breathed out as Augustus began moving his hand again.  
Augustus was moving as slowly as possible, so it shouldn't have gotten such a reaction, but after more than a month, it felt just about as good as a blowjob. In a sudden motion, Gus began to pump as fast as humanly possible. Isaac cried out, partially in surprise, partially in pleasure. He sweared under his breath, at this rate, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ahh.. Shit.. Fuck.. Nngh.. Yeah..fuck," Isaac repeated per and over like a mantra.  
Augustus swiped his thumb over the head of Isaac's dick, smearing precum over his shaft. This pushed Isaac over the edge.

"Sh-shit ahh!" Isaac cried out. Hot white streams painted Isaac's stomach, his shirt pulled up from his squirming.  
Augustus leaned his head down, his tongue tracing the lines of cum across Isaac's stomach. He looked up only to find that Isaac was already passed out, sleeping soundly. Gus slowly pulled Isaac's jeans off and his boxers up before pulling the blanket over him. Smiling, Augustus placed a gently kiss on the corner of Isaac's mouth and stood up. Maybe they could do this again. Next week.

**So, was that bad or what? Heh, anyway, be sure to review. I actually had this all planned in my head, and there was more. The idea was they would I this every week, going further every time. If you'd like to read that please tell me in your review. Also, if you didn't like it, tell me why? Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoah, it's been months! Sorry!  
I've just been really stuck on this for a while, but I pulled through! (This morning during class haha)  
here it is :)**

Augustus and Isaac laughed as they continued their usual antics while hanging out on Isaac's bed, which seemed to be all they did anymore, but that was alright with them. Luckily, Isaac's mom had taken Graham out to watch another movie, leaving the boys alone. They were only half focused on the video game that they had started.

"Pause," Isaac commanded the game suddenly as he turned to Gus, looking a bit more serious than intended, "Gus, it's been a week," Isaac said in a quiet and almost pleading way.  
They both knew what he meant. Even if they hadn't really talked about what they did that last week, Isaac decided that he couldn't stand to have it be a onetime thing.

"Isaac," Gus began, quickly finding that he really didn't have much to say, after all, he wasn't exactly opposed to the idea.  
Isaac reached his hand out quickly, grabbing Gus's collar, pulling just enough to have Gus suddenly on top of him.

"Augustus," Isaac smirked as he felt Gus's mouth just barely touching his.  
It wasn't unusual for Isaac to be like this, yet it made Augustus unexpectedly hard. Isaac could feel Augustus pressed against him, causing him to move his hips forward, pressing their clothed erections together. Gus immediately began moving his hips slightly, teasing, which he seemed to like to do.  
"Ungh..." Isaac whimpered softy as he began to move as well.

A dominant chord struck in Augustus, causing him to roll over, bringing Isaac on top of him. Augustus grabbed Isaac's prominent hip bones, holding him in place as he ground into him. Gus wasn't nearly as loud, but the sounds he did make shot straight to Isaac's dick. Isaac's ragged breaths sounded in Gus's ear between loud moans.

"Ahh.. Shit.. So fucking close," Isaac gasped as he helplessly bucked his hips.  
Those were the words Gus had been waiting for. As soon as they left Isaac's mouth, Gus stopped in his tracks. Isaac writhed against Gus's grip. It was clear to Augustus how good it really felt to Isaac by the pained expression on his face when the friction had stopped. Isaac didn't face Gus as he tried to catch his breath, and Gus could have sworn he saw a blush on Isaac's face as he buried it in Gus's neck. Augustus rolled over for the second time, pinning Isaac beneath him.

A hand on his collar, and his best friend straddling him, sweet little sounds escaping his mouth. Isaac never wanted this to end. Pulling on his shirt, Gus coaxed Isaac to sit up. Arms around his neck, Gus in his lap, and Isaac felt the burning passion that was the other's mouth pressed against his. Isaac's lips parted as Gus's tongue met his insistently.

They explored each other, fusing the other's taste with their own. Augustus pulled away, with a small smile, trailing his hand down to Isaac's pants. And just then, jeans were unbuttoned, and boxers were a thing of the past. He kneeled on the floor, biting his lip as his eyes shifted from Isaac's face to his dick. Isaac was painfully hard, his face portraying his need well. A small, sharp gasp, followed by a small moan sounded from his mouth as Augustus put a hand around Isaac's length, his thumb running along the underside.

A few more strokes and his mouth hovered above the tip, giving a few teasing kisses and small licks. Taking the head in his mouth, Augustus swirled his tongue around the tip, eliciting a loud moan from Isaac, urging him to continue. Inch by inch, he began to take Isaac fully into his mouth. Isaac's pulse thrummed on his tongue as Gus closed his eyes, moving skillfully up Isaac's cock. Isaac let out a shaky breath,  
"Nn... Fuck, Gus.. Why are you so good that this?" He asked needlessly, gripping the sheets with trembling hands.

Augustus continued slowly, teasing his subtly with slow movements and quick flicks of his tongue. Isaac could feel the familiar heat building up with each sound he made, "So...close," he whispered, silently begging Gus not to stop again.

"Sh-shit, Gus.. Nngh... Ah!" In the heat of the moment, Isaac had forcefully grabbed Gus's head, pushing it down until his dick hit the back of Gus's throat as he came. His hands trembled and his breathing was heavy as Isaac fell back on his bed. Augustus nearly choked, the sensation making his eyes water slightly, but he swallowed Isaac's seed with a small smile as he took a moment for both himself and Isaac to recover. Both of their faces were flushed as Gus placed a final kiss on Isaac's lips. Resting his forehead against Isaac's, Gus let out a small laugh before taking a deep breath that he exhaled in a sigh. As exhausted as Isaac was, it was a miracle that he was able to get dressed again. Their video game was long forgotten, and surprisingly, so was Gus's hard on.

**Gus is so sexually selfless;-;  
Tune it next time (I hope there'll be one hmm) and maybe they'll finally do a real sex !  
(Also, I'm not sure about Hazel in this fic, I you were wondering. Is she with Gus? Did they never go out because of Isaac? Does she even exist? Ehhhh what do you guys think?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry guys! It's been months I know.. I don't exactly have an excuse either.. But enjoy this chapter? :) My writing style has developed slightly, as you can tell~**

"And, the sky is kinda blue, and there's these white things-" Augustus described jokingly with a laugh.  
"I'd be rolling my eyes if I had any," Isaac grinned slightly.

Isaac, obviously, didn't need a recount of the world, since it probably hasn't changed since he'd lost his vision. But neither did their friendship, and Isaac was thankful for that. In a way, it should have, but it didn't, and he wasn't complaining. A kiss here and a wandering hand there, it wasn't complicated.

Their mouths met feverishly in what could hardly be described as a kiss.  
Gus ran a hand down Isaac's stomach, the skin, smooth and pale, would be littered with bruises later if they both got a little too careless in their lust. Isaac's jeans were unbuttoned, and this time, so were Gus's. Before Augustus could say anything, protest or otherwise, Isaac's needy little hand had found it's way into Gus's pants. This time, Isaac decided, he wouldn't let Gus get away with being oh-so-generous. Isaac wasn't nearly as cocksure with his touches, but he still moved with a fiery determination. He wasn't going to lay still and let Augustus have his selfless little way.

Their lips connected again as they rolled over. Isaac began to move his hips, rubbing his length against Augustus. Isaac stifled his moans in Gus's shirt, and Gus couldn't help but smile. It really was cute how hard Isaac was trying, how much he wanted to do this one thing , but still couldn't help enjoying it just a little too much. A red tint touched his cheeks and Isaac tried not to make a sound, but after all, that was his initial problem. Isaac pressed his forehead against Gus's shoulder as he felt a hand wrap around both of their lengths. Augustus sat up slowly, Isaac on his lap, straddling him as his hand moved steadily. His lips pressed to Isaac's throat gently and the fingertips of his other hand ghosted down Isaac's spine. The only sound to be heard was of soft breaths and whimpers in their tender moment of undeniable pleasure.

A hand caressed Isaac's face, fingertips brushing over his flushed cheeks and reddened lips that Augustus took a moment longer to focus on than necessary, deciding that his best friend, in that moment, was the prettiest boy he had ever seen.

"You're beautiful," Augustus whispered, barely audibly. At this point, he could have screamed it from the rooftops, and he wasn't above doing so, but it became apparent that the subject of the remark had heard just fine, judging by the slightest shade of red that tinged his face. In addition, he moved his hips impatiently, and Gus suddenly remembered what he was about to do, or at least what he hoped Isaac would want to do.

His lips brushed the shell of Isaac's ear,  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Through the haze of his lust, Isaac had a moment of doubt, and it showed. Gus understood. He always understood. Of course, he wanted this more than anything. But somehow, impossibly more than that, he wanted his friend to be okay. He wanted Isaac to know that he was loved. So much that Gus was willing to wait for him, because that's what this was, all for him. Isaac realized just then that his doubt wasn't so much that he didn't want it, or that he thought it might hurt. He only wondered if that was what Augustus had wanted. He wondered if maybe it would be too one-sided, if Gus was only doing this for him. But even then, wasn't he the one who asked? Didn't he ask for Isaac's consent because he wanted this? The doubt was almost pushed away from his mind when suddenly, he no longer felt a presence in front of him,  
"Because we don't have to,"

Isaac shook his head. His stalled silence had created an almost awkward atmosphere, one that was never supposed to be present in their friendship. He turned slowly to face where Gus sat at the side of the bed,  
"I want to,"

It was hushed, but sincere, and Augustus held a small smile. He wasted no time in laying Isaac down, kissing a trail down his neck,  
"But unless you have-"  
"Top drawer,"  
"Well aren't you prepared,"  
"Don't make it for nothing,"  
And Gus didn't.

It wasn't as if Isaac hadn't done it before. He's had his fair share of experimentation. But somehow, it didn't compare to the feeling of someone else's fingers inside of him. Augustus moved impossibly slow, and Isaac wasn't sure if he was teasing him or just being careful. At any rate, he was left suddenly empty. The anticipation could have killed him just then, though he appreciated the slight crinkling of a condom wrapper being torn open.  
"Think it'd be easier if you turned over,"

Isaac nodded, rolling into his stomach. He resisted the urge to grind into the sheets just then, biting his lip. As soon as Isaac felt the heat of Gus on top of him, he felt the prodding of the tip brushing against his entrance. In one sharp motion, he pushed inside, Isaac gasping at the sudden intrusion. The feeling of his fingers couldn't possibly compare to the feeling of the thick cock that filled him then. It didn't hurt as much as it felt suddenly strange. It was quite a backwards feeling that Isaac had to get used to, but it wasn't unpleasant. Gus began to rock his hips impatiently, and Isaac replied by grinding back into him, tearing a moan from both of their throats. Their body's meshed perfectly through loud moans and ragged breathing. Isaac clawed helplessly at the bedsheets, moving his hips in time to the steady rhythm of the other's thrusts.

Devouring every little sound he made, Gus watched Isaac carefully. For one, he was looking for any sign of discomfort, which would evidently be lost in the pleasure of it all. He also couldn't deny that the sight of Isaac was so incredibly hot. The lewd moans and whimpers poured out with every thrust, barely muffled by the bedsheets he was pressed into. Isaac rutted against them shamelessly, pressing his hips into the mattress. Gus hits that special spot inside of him that sends a surge of heat up his body, causing him to curse loudly.

"F-fuck, right there.."  
"You're adorable, you know that?"  
"Shut up.. Ngh shit.. Ahh.."  
"You're too cute,"  
"I said shut up goddamnit.. I'm so fucking close,"

Augustus smirked slightly, ramming into that one spot over and over as they both teetered on the edge. As he felt that familiar heat building inside him, he grabbed for Isaac's hand as it curled around the bedsheets. With one last thrust, he came with a crude moan. He collapsed into Isaac as the boy finished a second after with a string of swears muffled into the sheets. They laid there, panting as their hearts raced for a minute longer. Gus pulled himself into a kneeling position after he had caught his breath,  
"Let's get you cleaned up,"

Isaac nodded, groaning at the realization that he had made a mess in his sheets. Augustus grinned pulling Isaac into a chaste kiss before beginning to strip the bed.  
Exhausted as they were, the boys somehow managed to have thrown the sheets in the washer and taken a shower before engaging in their much needed cuddling. They laid somewhere between sleep and consciousness before the simple silence was broken.

"Gus, what are we?" Isaac whispered, "I mean, to each other,"

**Friends with benefits? Lovers? Best friends who just like to fool around on the weekends? Well, who can tell~**

**I don't really know if I'm going to do another chapter or not... I mean in the end the answer is up to you, what they are anymore...** **So this may be the last chapter ever, or maybe I'll get another spark of inspiration, but no promises**  
**Also, I was kind of debating on whether to have Isaac be ready this chapter or not... Obviously I decided yes, but I wonder... Wouldn't it have been sweet if they didn't just yet?**  
**Thanks for reading, guys ! Remember to review !**


	4. Ch 1 REDUX

**Okay, I know I said last chapter would be the final one, and it kind of is, technically. But, I think I've grown a lot as a writer (as in now that I reread it, the first chapter is kind of cringeworthy. So, same plot, just redone !)**  
-

Isaac followed behind Augustus who, by now, was able to take the liberty of freely moving through Isaac's house as if it were his own. Isaac made his way through the doorway of his bedroom as Gus was already sitting at the edge of the bed. Kicking the door back behind him, Isaac followed suit. Augustus peered behind his friend, furrowing his brow slightly.

"It's not closed," He stated simply.

"Can't. Door's busted,"

"So how are you supposed to-"

"I can't," Isaac answered with a sigh, already a few steps ahead of Gus's question, "you don't even know how bad I want to, man,"

Gus raised an eyebrow. A smirk almost tugging at his lips, he turned to where Isaac had sat down to his left.

"At night?" He offered, though it was more for the sake of drawing out the conversation than solving the problem. The longer they dwelled on this suggestive topic, the better.

"I happen to be kind of..." Isaac paused to find the right word, "audible,"

He waited a moment without response, and when he felt the mattress rising and sinking, he was afraid that Augustus might have gotten up to leave.

"...Gus?" Isaac said carefully, unsure if there was an awkward atmosphere he should be waving off.

"Yes?"

His voice was closer now, and Isaac could feel Gus' breath on his face, as well as the smirk in his words. Isaac leaned back at the sudden closeness, suddenly becoming aware of Gus' close proximity. In fact, the other boy was practically on top of him.

"What if I helped you?" He said, playfully pausing between each word.  
Isaac's heart pounded, and while thoughts immediately rushed to his head, blood rushed in the other direction.

Augustus immediately took notice of this, pressing a hand against Isaac's inner thigh, "Hard already?"

"Shut up," Isaac mumbled, turning his head to the side almost self-consciously.

Gus took this opportunity to lean into Isaac's ear, "We don't have to,"

Isaac knew that, and yeah, he could hear the slightly distant sound of him mother vacuuming downstairs. But god, the thoughts wouldn't stop racing and it almost pained him every second that the hand on his thigh wouldn't move upwards. He turned his head back to where he assumed Gus held his gaze,  
"Yes we do,"

Neither of them needed to say anything more.

Kissing down Isaac's neck, Gus began to palm at the growing erection beneath him. Isaac bit his lip and let out something between a whimper and a quiet moan. He turned his head to the side again, face tinged red. Isaac's fingers grasped at the bed sheets beneath him as his hips rose slightly.

Augustus rid himself of his shirt before turning his attention back to the boy beneath him and removing his as well. The button of Isaac's jeans came undone easily. One smooth motion and suddenly, only one of them was clothed from the waist down.

Somehow, Gus seemed to know exactly how to make Isaac writhe beneath him. A thumb rubbed tentatively at that little spot right below the head, eliciting a moan that seemed louder than expected. Isaac wasn't kidding about being audible.

Augustus paused momentarily, listening for the faint sound of Isaac's mother now vacuuming a few rooms down. He turned his head up to whisper in Isaac's ear,  
"You gotta be quiet, Isaac. Your mom's still here,"

Isaac bit his lip in response, which didn't do him much good once his friend took it upon himself to being moving his hand slowly up and down Isaac's length. The pent up arousal, couple with the feeling of someone else's hand touching him made it damn near impossible to be any form of vocally reserved.  
As the sound of the vacuum stopped abruptly, so did Augustus.

His head turned suddenly, picking up on the footsteps up the stairs. Swiftly, he rolled off of Isaac so that he sat seemingly innocent on the edge of the bed, and a blanket fluttered down after him to cover Isaac's lower half. Not a second later, Isaac's mother was at the doorway, not quite knocking before poking her head through the door anyway.

Neither of the boys could really concentrate on her words over the quickened paces of their hearts. It was only after she left that they began to recall the fact that she had just told them that she would be at the grocery store, and to call her if they needed anything. Neither of them could tell whether or not that was a real mood killer.

Before anything could be said, Isaac hastily pulled the blanket off of himself, eager to get back into it so that he may be relieved of his persistent hard on already. Gus gave something between a smirk at Isaac's lust and a genuine smile that he hadn't had any second thoughts.

"Looks like you can be as loud as you want now, Isaac,"

"Y-yeah- fuck," he breathed out as Gus' hand began moving at a higher speed than before.  
Gradually, he began pumping faster, savoring the moans that only he could elicit so easily.

As he got close, Isaac couldn't stop himself from moving his hips, thrusting upwards into Gus's hand.  
Isaac swore under his breath, repeating the only words he could think of, "Fuck, shit... Nngh, fuck,"

Isaac raked his nails across the bed sheets, letting out one final noise of pleasure before streams of cum painted his stomach.

Immediately, the tension lifted from his body, and Isaac laid back, panting, allowing his heart rate to slow.  
Augustus stood from the bed, retrieving Isaac's haphazardly discarded shirt. Isaac was nearly passed out by the time Gus had finished cleaning up his stomach, tossing the thankfully white shirt into the laundry basket behind him.

Gently pressing his lips to the corner of Isaac's mouth, Augustus decided to let his friend rest. An afternoon nap wasn't unthinkable for a teenage boy.  
Gus smiled fondly at the boy in front of him, whose breathing had become quiet and regular. As he stood up to leave, Isaac gave him one last parting thought,

"Hey. Isn't it kind of weird how my mom didn't say anything about you sitting on my bed, shirtless?"

**So that's that~ I don't know if I'll be doing this for every chapter, but I'm hoping to ! Also, about that question in the last chapter, that's totally up to you and it won't be answered, sorry !**


End file.
